The present invention relates to a power semiconductor module and more particularly to the highly pressure-resisting and reliable power semiconductor module having a main circuit, control wires and a control circuit built in a module package and the fabrication method of the power semiconductor module.
JP-A-2000-68446 discloses the structure of a power module on which a power semiconductor module is mounted, in which structure a main circuit, control wires and a control circuit are built in a module package.
FIG. 18 shows the structure of the power semiconductor module disclosed in FIG. 1 of the foregoing JP-A-2000-68446. In this structure, an insulating substrate 18 is soldered on a copper base 17 and semiconductor chips 19 are soldered on the substrate 18. The semiconductor chips 19 are connected with electrode patterns (not shown) by Al wires 20. Further, a printed board 13 having a component 14 for a control circuit mounted thereon and composing the control circuit is located above the insulating substrate in a two-tired manner and a lead pin 15 is electrically connected between the printed board 13 and the insulating substrate 18. The printed board 13 is directly soldered with a control terminal 21a inside thereof. siliconegel 12 served as a sealing material is filled so that the siliconegel covers the component for a control circuit on the printed board, the lead pin 15, the inner portion of the inside control terminal 21a and then is hot-cured. A numeral 16 denotes a lower printed board, a numeral 21 denotes a control terminal, a numeral 22 denotes a main terminal, a numeral 23 denotes a case, and a numeral 23c denotes a supporter located in the case. Further, a cover plate 10 is located on the upper surface of the module so that a gap is formed between the cover plate 10 and the silicone gel 12. Inside of the cover plate 10 is provided a projection 11 that serves to suppress the upper control board 13 downwardly. The cover plate 10 is required to be made of a material being resistive to a tracking fire, such as polyphenylene sulfide (PPS).